


Sacrifice

by Castiels_AngelDemon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Angst, Love, Magic Fingers, Obsession, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers Asgard, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_AngelDemon/pseuds/Castiels_AngelDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some cults used to sacrifice virgins to Loki to please him." Jen explained<br/>"So, are we sacrificing the virgin tonight?" Sara, my other friend, asked looking at me<br/>"Ha ha, very funny." </p><p>Takes place after 'The Avengers and before 'Thor 2' then proceeds into 'Thor 2' plot! Also has Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D plot in some points later on in the story!</p><p>Loki Laufeyson/OC LokixOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped With The God Of Mischief

"Legend has it, that the cult used to sacrifice virgins to him so they could get in good with the God." my friend Jen said to our other friend as we walked the deserted road to the so called shrine of the God of mischief.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch, 12:07am officially Halloween.

"So, are we sacrificing the virgin tonight?" My other friend, Sara, asked smiling and looked at me.

I was the only virgin in our small group, Jen and Sara had lost their v-card when they were 16, me, I'm a little slower. At 21 you would think I would have lost it by now but no, I'm waiting until I'm ready and with the right guy.

"Ha ha, you're so funny!" I said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on, Kat it's all good fun!" Jen laughed.

"Good fun, my ass!" I mumbled

"Here we are!" Jen said excitedly and i looked at the mountain.

"Um, where?" I asked confused.

"Right here, help me move this boulder."

I looked at them like they were crazy as they pushed the big rock but then I stared in awe to see a big hole behind it.

"See, told you, come on lets go!"

"Wait, it could be dangerous, there could be snakes or poisonous spider or...anything!"

"Oh, Kat stop being a worry wart" Sara said and they went into the cave, leaving me outside.

"Wait, don't leave me out here, there could be a serial killer on the loose or something!" I said but then shook my head at the thought.

I ran in behind them and ran right into Jen's backpack, we all had one with flashlights, water and some food.  
We had planned to stay all night and make it a thing that we did every Halloween until we graduated from college and went on with our lives.

"Couldn't resist the urge to come in could you?" She laughed pointing her flashlight in my direction.

"Shut up." I grumbled and she giggled as we made our way deeper into the cave until we got to 3 different paths, one leading to the right, one leading to the left and one that went straight on forward.

"Lets split up!" Sara said excitedly

"No, that's dangerous!" I cried

"Come on, Kat, do something fun once in your life!" Jen said poking me.

"Hey, I do fun things, plenty fun things!"

"You mean that time you drank milk from the carton? Ooo what a rebel!"

"Whatever."

"Ok, I'll go straight, Sara you go left, Kat you go right."

"Alright" Sara said going her way. I took my flashlight out and turned it on.

"Ok, we're obviously going to meet back here." Jen said before going her way and I was left alone.

I started down the dark path, flashing my light in every way, looking behind me, on the sides and in front of me, basically I was turning in a circle trying to watch out for everything and anything.

"I need to calm down, I'll be fine, nothing has happened so f-" it happened so fast that my scream got stuck in my throat. I was falling down a hole and was slammed down on the ground hard and landed on my arm. That is what got the scream out of me, my whole right arm was on fire and when I got up to move I cried out as pain shot through it.

Where was my flashlight? I needed it to see where I was, my backpack was still attached to me but it wouldn't be any use now.

I got up slowly and realized my whole right side hurt. I whimpered and searched around for my flashlight but gave up a second later, I would need a flashlight to find that flashlight and unfortunately I didn't have another one, just extra batteries.

"Help, Jen, Sara help me!" I yelled

"Sara, Jen!" I screamed then quieted hoping I would hear them yell back.

"Jen, Sara help me, please!"

I continued screaming until my vocal cords couldn't take anymore then gave up. I sighed and squinted trying to see in the darkness but I could hardly see my own hand in front of me so I doubt I'll see anything else.

I needed water for my throat and went to take the backpack off, my right arm screamed in pain as I moved it and I bit back a cry but my eyes still teared up.

It took me 2 tries to get the bag open but I did it and got some water out. I sat back against a wall, hoping nothing would crawl on me. Sara and Jen would find me, they...would...try to...call me. "Shit!" I yelled and felt through the bag for the object.

I rejoiced when I found it, my cell phone!

I hit the button and it automatically lit up, brightening the space where I was.

I gasped when I realized it was a small room, there was a bed in the corner and a table of sorts with a lone chair near it.

Did someone live here?! If they did then where were they?!

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing! I looked down at my phone and almost cried. No service.

"Shit that's great, just fucking great!" I yelled and winced as my right side flared up again.

"Such foul language coming from that pretty mouth." A voice suddenly said and I froze.

Oh, God help me, there was someone here with me.

"You don't have to be afraid little one." the voice said and I realized it had an accent to it.

The place was suddenly ablaze with light, which threw me off for a second but then I looked around, this couldn't be the same place I was before, this place was beautiful, this room was extravagant! Then my eyes landed on him and I gasped trying to back away even more but hit the wall.

It couldn't be, no it's not possible, he was supposed to be locked up, right? Taken back to his planet with Thor.

I didn't live in New York or experience personally what happened but I watched everything on the news and from what I could tell the avengers had won and the one that caused it was detained but obviously not if he was here!

Why was he here, what was he going to do to me, kill me?

He's killed people before in cold blood, he could do the same to me. He took a step towards me and I tried to take a step back but I bumped the wall again and hit my side, I groaned in pain.

"Are you hurt, darling?" he asked and was suddenly next to me.

I gasped startled from the sudden appearance and was frozen in my spot. He looked at me tenderly with his beautiful green eyes and went to touch my side. I stayed as still as I possibly could until he put his hand under my shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I yelled jumping away from his hand.

"I'm going to heal you, sweetheart, now stay still" he said in the same light voice he had when he first started talking.

He hurried and reached under my shirt again, his cold hand skimming my skin lightly, fingertips stroking it. My whole body got cold and then suddenly was hot before my temperature returned to normal. He removed his hand and looked down at me, I experimentally moved my arm and nothing hurt, I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, so much."

"Anytime, love, now to more pressing matters. Why are you here?" He asked

I didn't exactly know how to explain the reason why.

"You do not act like you are here to be deflowered." he continued

"W-what, I-I um" I stuttered flustered by what he had just said. Deflowered, good God, I surely was not!

What would he do to me if I said I wasn't, would he drop the nice act and kill me, would he let me go?

"I'm not, I-I, well, my friends and I were just looking around and we split up and I fell in here." I explained

"Hmm, that was very dangerous, splitting up."

"I know, I should have just stayed put, if I did I wouldn't be here with you" I said the last part slipping out and sounding rather rude, I hope I hadn't offended him.

"Is this really such a horrible situation, being here with me?"

"No" I hope that's what he wanted to hear.

"Don't lie, you forget who I am!"

Ah, yes the God of mischief  _and_  lies, he could tell I was lying.

"I'm sorry its just that-"

"I'm not as horrible as some think, I can be quite nice especially to a beautiful woman." he smirked looking at me.

He took the two steps needed to be in front of me and we locked eyes.

"I-I thought you were locked up."

He gave a light laugh and brought his hand up to my face, stroking my cheek.

"Lets not talk about that." he said sliding his hand into my hair.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing you don't want me to." he kissed my forehead, made his way down to my cheek then he kissed my nose and finally his lips hovered over my lips.

My breathing hitched as he did this and my eyes were lidded, why was I acting this way? I should be pulling away, telling him no but I wanted him to kiss me, so bad.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered

"Yes, please." I practically begged and I didn't have to say anything else. Our lips finally touched, lightly at first but then he pulled me closer.

I allowed my hands to trail up his clothed chest to his shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he moved his hand from my hair and proceeded to take me by the waist, bringing me closer to him.

Why was I doing this?! One part of me was screaming at me to stop this madness but the other half was egging me to keep going. I never wanted to stop kissing him, his lips were soft and full, they were a perfect fit for mine. I had to hold in my whine when he pulled away but he chuckled which had me wonder if I had actually held it in at all.

"You're friends are looking for you." he said lowly letting me go.

"What?" I said confused for a second, my brain still foggy from the amazing kiss.

No, no I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Kat!" Someone called but I ignored them and looked at Loki.

"But I don't want to leave!"

"Don't worry, darling, you can always  _drop_  by." he said with a final smirk and everything went black.

"Kat, come on Kat, get up!"

I opened my eyes and my vision swam before two dimly lit faces were seen.

"Oh, thank God!" Jen said.

I looked around the room we were in which was illuminated with the light from the flashlights. It wasn't the room I had fallen in, this was just an empty cave.

The girls helped me onto my feet and asked me questions while we went through and found our way out. I started to tell them everything but then thought about it and realized I wanted to keep the Loki part to myself.

"I fell through a hole and I guess I hit my head or something because I don't remember anything after that." I lied

"Okay, we are never going back in there, it's too dangerous." Jen said and she and Sara blocked the opening again.

"Come on, lets just go back to the dorms and chill." we all agreed

I looked back at the place and wondered if it was all a hallucination caused by me actually hitting my head. I wasn't sure but I knew I would be going back to find out, soon.

* * *

 

**Alright, let me know what you think and if I should continue!**

**Thanks for reading!:)**


	2. Obsessed

"Hey!" Jen shouted through the halls trying to get to me, pushing past people who gave her dirty looks as she did.

"Kat, what's going on, we haven't seen each other in a while!"

"What are you talking about, we saw each other today in English." I laughed

"I mean see each other outside of school, you know since you don't have a roommate, your room is the place where we go wild." She said bumping me a little.

"Yeah, I know, I've just been a little busy and been needing the quiet so I can study." We made our way outside to cross the campus to the dorms.

"This isn't about what happened on Halloween is it?" She questioned looking worried.

"What, no, of course not!" Lie, big lie, it was about what happened but not because I was mad at them or anything. I just couldn't get my mind off of Loki, he had taken over it and it took me extra concentration for me to keep from daydreaming.

"Kat, did you hear me?" Jen asked

Daydreaming again, see what I mean!

"No, say it again, sorry."

"You should come to the Kappa party tonight, it's the weekend, you need a break sometime."

I thought about it for a second and decided to go, maybe it would get my mind off him.

"Yeah, I'll come, what time?"

"Starts at 7, lasts all night!" She giggled as we stopped at my room.

"Ok, how about I meet you and Sara there then."

"Perfect, I better go get my outfit together right now!" She ran off "And wear something sexy!" She called to me.

Psh, something sexy, sexy is definitely not how I would describe any of my clothing...well there's that pencil skirt...

* * *

Hey, you looking good girl, I told you to dress sexy though!" Jen yelled over top of the blaring music.

"I am dressed sexy!" I yelled back

Well, I thought I was, instead of the pencil skirt I was wearing a mini one, with a black tank top under my long sleeved dark green shirt, I had on black peep toe heels and my hair was down and in curls. Plus I actually put make up on...okay it's just some eyeliner and lip gloss but that was good enough!

"You look...cute." she shrugged and i just rolled my eyes as she led me through the hordes of people to the kitchen.

"Here drink this!" She said thrusting a cup in my hand.

"What is it?!" I asked and she shrugged

Well then how did she expect me to drink it if I didn't know what it was? I put the cup down and went to find Sara, she was on the dance floor dancing with some big football player looking guy.

"Hey, dance with me." I said stealing her away.

She gladly moved away from him and started dancing with me.

"Thanks, he was too touchy feely."

"I thought you liked that."

"I'm trying something new, guys that actually respect girls."

"You're not going to find that here!" I laughed

The party went on and at 2am I decided it was time for me to leave, I really wasn't much of a party girl, I was the stay home, read a book, be on tumblr fangirling type of girl.

So I told Sara and Jen I was leaving, they asked to walk me but I refused, I needed time alone after being around so many people.

I walked fast, the dorms were about 4 blocks away and as I got further and further away from the blaring music and bright lights I began to regret them not walking me. By the second block I was paranoid, I swear someone was following me but everytime I looked back, there was nothing there, I wanted to run the rest of the way but that would require me to take off my shoes and there was glass in scattered places.

Ugh just walk fa-what was that?!

A noise made me jump, it sounded like some leaves and I turned around looking at the bushes but seeing nothing.

"Okay, just my imagination." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Aaaahhhh" I screamed bloody murder when I turned back around and saw a black cat sitting right in front of me looking up at me.

"Oh, shit you scared me." I said talking to it and trying to get my heart to slow down.

"What's your name, you lost, belong to someone in the apartments?" I asked

Why am I talking to a cat, he can't understand me. I looked down at it and it looked at me with its hypnotizing, green eyes, studying me with other worldly intelligence.

Could it be? No, but he is a shapeshifter right?

"Okay, I am going crazy." I laughed and began walking again. The cat followed me meowing and I looked down to see it walking beside me.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and walk me home?" It meowed looking up at me and I laughed.

With the extra speed in my step I got back to the dorms fast but now I had to be quiet. Even though I was an adult we had a curfew, ugh stupid dorms.

"Okay, little guy, thanks for walking me." It looked up at me and pawed at the door.

"I can't keep you."

"Meow!" Its pure tone was commanding and I felt like I should have been listening to it intently.

"Okay, one night but you're sleeping on the floor!" I opened the door and picked the cat up, I hope it didn't have fleas or anything.

I got to my room and hurriedly opened the door, I shut it right behind myself and the room was pitch black. I put the cat down and made my way slowly to my bedside table to turn the light on.

I then took my jacket and heels off still not looking at the cat. I sighed as the shoes slipped from my feet and I became a foot shorter.

I turned back around and my breath caught in my throat. Loki. In the flesh, standing there with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" He asked his voice covering me like a wave. The voice that I always thought about, the person I thought I imagined was standing here in my room with me now. I was speechless.

"Don't worry, you're not going crazy, I am really here." He said coming closer to me.

"I-I um" I was stuck, what would I say, that I missed him, I had only been with him for a few minutes and I was almost obsessed with him? No, not something I was going to say.

"I had a feeling the cat was you." I said the first words finally coming out.

He chuckled and stopped his approach when he was in front of me.

"I could not wait any longer to see you, why haven't you come to visit me?" he asked his hand coming up to play with my curls.

"To be honest, I thought what happened wasn't real, I thought I imagined it."

"H-how did you find me?" I asked looking up at his perfectly structured face. God, I wanted to touch him.

"I followed your scent." Oh, well that wasn't weird at all, of course he could smell, hear, taste things differently and stronger, he is a god.

"What do I smell like?" I was curious

He removed his hand from my hair to stroke my cheek "You smell pure, clean, like a newly blossomed rose."

"Oh" that's new.

He looked behind me at my bedside table and his hand dropped from my face, a smirk coming across his.

"Is that me?"

"What, no, no it's not!" I turned around and scooped up my drawings and put them in the drawer.

"Um, I need to take a shower, so you stay out here, do what you want just don't touch the drawer." I said walking quickly to get some pajamas, which consisted of some shorts and a t-shirt.

"You will still be here when I come out right?" I asked, I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I will stay as long as you wish."

"Okay, great." I hurried into the bathroom and rushed to do everything, I came back out in record time.

A stupid smile lit up my face when I saw him lying back on my bed throwing my little plushy ball up in the air and catching it with precision.

"Are you going to just stare at me all night or come lay beside me?" he questioned and I blushed, I didn't mean to oogle at him he just looked so innocent and beautiful, which I knew he wasn't, innocent, I mean. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him, it was then that I noticed his clothes, a black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants.

"You look comfortable."

"This is what the midgardian men wear, is it not?"

"It is, you look...good in them." I said nervously.

He gave me a full on smile this time which stunned me, he was even more beautiful, if that was even possible, when he did it.

"So, my form pleases you, pet?"

"Uh, y-yeah I guess it does." I said nervously.

Who was I kidding, I loved his body, he was tall and lithe with muscles, the type of body I liked to look at.

I gave a weird cat-like screech as he pulled me down and maneuvered me on top of him so I straddled his waist. It all happened so quick and when I realized I was right over top of his member I felt my face heat up, yup I was blushing. What girl wouldn't?! First of all he was a God, Second, he was absolutely stunning and third I was straddling him. Oh, help me!

"You  _guess_  it does?"

"Yeah, well, I mean it does." I stumbled over my words and he chuckled

"Good, your form pleases me as well." he pushed me down to him, both of us now chest to chest.

"I have been thinking of kissing you again since you left."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" where the hell did that come from? Couldn't have been me!

Our lips touched and I moaned, finally I got to feel his perfect lips against mine, his tongue nudged my lip and I gladly opened for him, his tongue explored happily until mine pushed against it and wrestled vigorously. He flipped us over, pinning me down to the bed and reconnecting our lips before I realized they parted. My hands were above me pinned to the bed so I couldn't touch him like I wanted.

"Loki" I groaned as he started kissing down my neck.

I tried to move my hands so I could grip him but he chuckled and continued the assault on my neck, he then bit down hard and ground himself against me, my scream turned to a moan and I felt a tingle in my lower regions.

Oh, God, I don't think I would be able to say no to him if he wanted to have sex, who better to loose my virginity to?

"Loki, please let me touch you." I panted out and he let me go and I grabbed onto him as his lips came back up to mine. His hands now slid under my shirt and I gasped at the cold but it felt wonderful against my hot skin. He began pulling my shirt up and I allowed him to, he got it over my head and I paused, no one had ever seen me so exposed before.

"You're more perfect than I imagined." he said seemingly in awe as he looked at me. Suddenly his mouth was attacking one of my nipples while his hand pinched and toyed with other, I gave a strangled cry having never felt anything like this before but I loved it. He continued his attack switching his mouth to the other and I ran my hands through his hair, his luscious, long, soft, black hair.

He kissed down to my stomach and I giggled as he reached my navel, he chuckled "You are so cute." he spoke and continued down further.

He looked up at me as he reached the top of my shorts as if asking permission and I nodded slightly, he wasted no time in getting them and my panties off, now I was really exposed and I felt comfortable with it, Loki made me feel beautiful even though I had my doubts.

"Oh, Gods you smell marvelous, so intoxicating." He kissed the inside of my thigh and my insides squirmed with anticipation, he was so close to the place I yearned for him to touch.

His fingers slid from my legs to stroke my bare lips, I never did like having hair down there. His fingers then stroked my folds, I'm sure he felt the wetness but then he inserted his finger into my core.

"Oh" I gasped out breathlessly, he thrust that one finger in and out slowly, then added a second.

Oh, it felt so good but what really wanted attention was that little ball of nerves, it was aching to be touched. I didn't want to ask so instead I tangled my hand in his hair and began leading his head towards it.

"Oh, you little minx, you want me to taste you?" he chuckled looking at me through his lashes, piercing me with his vibrant green eyes.

"Ask nicely." He smirked still sliding those two fingers in and out.

"Please, Loki, please."

"Please, what, what do you want?" I shook my head.

"What do want?!" he asked louder

"I want your fucking silver tongue on my pussy, Loki, eat me!" I yelled clutching his hair, he chuckled darkly.

"Gladly" and finally, finally gave my clit a flick.

My back arched off the bed, my head thrown back, more, I wanted more! He removed his fingers and gave one nice swipe of his tongue from my hole to my clit and circling it.

"Oh, yes, Loki!" He took my clit in his mouth, sucking it, giving it the best french kiss of its life.

I was almost to the edge, so close, he moved his tongue from my clit and continued with his thumb and his tongue slid into my tight whole and I exploded and came with a high scream and his name on my lips.

My whole body shook from the climax and my mind was foggy, I had never felt so good before! As I finally calmed down I looked at Loki, he looked up at me with a smirk and I felt my face heat up. I couldn't believe that just happened, oh god, I had never taken control or lost control like that before.

I covered my face with my hands, I was embarrassed.

"No, no none of that." He spoke and removed my hands pinning them down again.

He kissed me sliding his tongue in, tasting myself on his tongue was strangely erotic.

"Come on, darling, rest." he said pulling the covers over me.

"Wait but what about you?" If he thought I couldn't feel his very hard cock, he was wrong.

"Do not worry about my pleasure, love, I only wanted you to feel good." he kissed my forehead and laid beside me.

"Well...can you at least take something off so I won't be the only one with skin showing?"

He chuckled and his clothes seemed to disintegrate, he pulled the covers over himself and turned on his side to look at me, his arm going over my waist. He was close but not close enough to press against me.

"Loki-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, shh, rest."

"But-"

"No"

"Okay, will you still be here, in the morning, when I wake up?" I asked

"Do you want me here?" He asked

I looked into his eyes and for the first time I saw his vulnerability, who wouldn't want him, how would anyone be able to tell such a beautiful, caring person-God, that they didn't want him? The first time I kissed him I knew I wanted him, not just in a sexual way and that scared me.

I knew now that there had to have been a reason to why he attacked New York, there had to be some anger towards someone to go to such lengths and I was going to find out.

"I want you with me, don't ever leave." I didn't hear an answer because my eyes closed and my exhaustion took over putting me into instant sleep.

* * *

_Loki's POV_

The way she looked at me, with such care and non judgement, was too much. I said a silent spell to make her fall asleep instantly.

Stupid mortal, how could she want a monster like I around her?! I had killed, many times without regret, I could easily now end her life...but I couldn't, she was the only one, the only one who didn't judge me, to see me as the monster I am.

The first time I met her there was something different, which is why she has become my obsession, I longed to be with and around her, to feel her, when I kissed her it seemed my broken, beaten heart was repaired little by little.

Stupid girl, how could she trust me so easily, how could I allow myself to fall so easily?

I traced her perfect lips with my finger, she is  _mine_ , I would not let anyone take her from me, I would not scare her away by showing her the monster that lived within, the frost giant that I hated.

No, I wouldn't let that happen.

I pulled her closer burying my face in her neck and hair.

_Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to write this!!
> 
> So, we got a little look into Loki's thoughts, what do you think?
> 
> I read this thing on tumblr that said "I don't think Loki would just love, I think he'd obsess" and I was like hmm good thought lol!!:p
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, comments subscribes and bookmarks!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!♥


	3. I Love You, My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More M rated scenes in this chapter too, so, just warning you now!

The constant knocking on my door is what woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes and saw that Loki had me as close to him as possible, my back against his chest our legs tangled together under the covers and I blushed when I realized we were both naked.

The knocking started again and I had to untangle myself from him, he tried to pull me back to him " Loki, the door." I said

He groaned and let me go, I threw on my shorts and shirt and hurried to the door "okay, hold on!" I called to the person and then stopped and turned looking at Loki.

"Shit, people know what you look like, change your appearance or something!" I whispered to him.

He turned over, pulling the covers over his head and I opened the door a little. Jen stood there looking miserable, too much alcohol and partying will do that to you.

"Kat, do you have some Asprin?" She groaned

"Aw, hangover?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, hold on I'll get it."

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, not right now, its...messy."

"Yeah, right." She said trying to come in but I held the door in place.

"Oh, is someone in there?" She asked and a smile spread across her face.

"Darling, who is it?" Loki asked his voice right behind me. His arm suddenly around my waist while the other opened the door.

"My friend." I said quietly and looked at her, she looked to be in shock, I looked up at Loki.

Whoa.

He had changed his hair from long and black to a medium ginger, his eyes, instead of green, where now and vibrant blue.

"Can you go get the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet in the bathroom, please?" I asked him

"Holy Jesus Christ, Kat, who is that, how do you know him, he's beautiful as fuck!" she whispered when he was gone.

"I've known him for a while, actually."

"What's his name, what is he to you, just a fling or..."

"I'm Tom and I am courting her." Loki answered giving me the pill bottle which I handed to Jen.

"Courting, that's cute, so British." She said giggling.

Loki looked at me confused "British?"

"Okay, see you later." I said closing the door quickly before any other questions came.

"So you're courting me?"

"Yes, I was going to speak to you about it today but your friend asked about us and I felt that I needed to express our relationship."

"What exactly does courting entail, I've never been courted before, I mean, I've dated." I said going through my drawers to get my clothes for today.

"Courting is just a time for us to get to know each other and decide whether we should become engaged to wed." He explained and I froze.

Engaged, Wed, Marriage?

"Y-you want to-"

"I do, darling, I am not one to express my feelings but I have fallen for you quite quickly and I know that you feel many things for me as well, this courtship will allow you to have time to confirm that you want me."

"It gives you time, too."

"I want you, love, I have no doubts, I always will."

"Won't you have to go back home, to your planet?" I asked confused, if he did would that mean he would take me along?

"I am no longer wanted there, darling, please do not ask anything of it."

"Loki," I sighed laying my head on his chest "Can you look like yourself please?" I liked the ginger hair and blue eyes but I wanted my Loki for the moment. He stroked my cheek with his fingers and I looked up seeing the green eyes and long black hair.

"If I'm going to give myself to you completely then you have to do the same, I've had relationships where I told the guy everything about me, every insecurity and they used it to make me feel even worse and they hardly shared anything about themselves. Please don't do that, don't be like these...what do you call them...midgardian men? If I'm giving you all of me you have to do the same and we don't have to start with the heavy stuff."

I looked up at him "Loki, please." he sighed heavily.

"Okay, my love, anything for you." He said tangling his hand in my hair and leaning down to kiss my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

"Thank you, now lets get away from this serious talk for the moment and go back to fun. I enjoyed last night." I smiled blushing

"I enjoyed it as well, we can always do it again." he smirked

"As much as I would love to stay in this room with you all day, I can't, I have things to do today." I said letting him go and making my way to the bathroom.

I shouldn't, I should...no just go into the bathroom alone but...my body wanted him close. Ugh where did this bravery come from?

"Loki," I turned to look at him, he was smirking, he already knew, he felt it "do you want to join me?"

"You did not even have to ask, your body shows it all." He said sauntering to me and we proceeded into the bathroom.

* * *

Within 2 hours ginger hair, blue eyed Loki, who I had to remember to call Tom, and I were strolling across the campus hand in hand.

People stared as we passed, probably wondering why such an handsome looking man was with such an uninteresting, boring girl. Most of these people knew who I was so a lot of them were probably wondering where, how, and when he came about.

"Kat, Kat!" I heard the familiar voice of Sara yell and I saw her running up the path, pushing people out of the way. My friends were rude and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jen told me you had a friend here."

"Lo-Tom, Tom this is my other friend Sara."

"Hello." Loki/Tom said politely

"Yeah, Jen said you were a Brit." She said and Loki and I caught eye contact with each other, I smiled slightly.

I had explained that people with his accent were thought to be from Europe, particularly from England. I even let him watch a little bit of  _Harry Potter_  to give him an example.

**"What sorcery is this, doing magic with a piece of wood?" He said**

**"It's a movie sweetheart, not real, people interpret magic differently, you should see the show _Sabrina the teenage witch_  all she has to do is point her finger."**

"Well, we have to go." I walked away pulling Loki...um Tom with me.

"Where are we going, you never did tell me."

"I work at the library, so, that's where we're headed."

The library was on the campus, it was huge and had been there for a very long time. I started working there my freshman year and I didn't want to stop but once I graduated I would be going back to my hometown to take care of things.

"So, tell me, pet, are there books about me in your library?" he opened the door for me and I gave him a smile walking in with him right behind me.

"Yes, many books actually, would you like to read some?" he nodded and linked our hands again.

"Come on, they're upstairs." I led him to the small elevator and he looked at it confused as the doors opened.

"It's called an elevator, its going to take us upstairs, its easier than walking up the stairs." I explained

I stepped in and he followed behind me, the doors closed as I pushed the button and Loki squeezed my hand when it moved.

"A little scared?" I teased

"No, not at all I was simply startled by the sudden movement."

"Uh huh" the doors opened on the 2nd floor and we stepped out, I led him to the Mythology section and had him sit at a table while I got the books. I got him 6 to start with and made my way back to him.

"Okay, so these four are specifically about you and these two are about Norse mythology as a whole, read what you want first."

"Stay here with me?" He asked pulling me down on his lap and I blushed.

"I can't, work calls."

"Now that I am here you need not work, if you require money-" he snapped his fingers and piles of money appeared on the table "then I just snap my fingers and you have it."

"Oh my god, put it away before someone sees!" I whispered looking around frantically. He laughed at my panic but made it disappear and I sighed.

"Sweetheart, I have to get working but please no magic, no mischief and if any of these girls try to talk to you tell them to piss off." I told him getting off his lap.

"What about if a man tries to talk to me?"

I looked at him, was he serious? I mean I had read from the books that he was very promiscuous but was it true, did he like women  _and_  men?

"So," I leaned on the table "you're into that type of stuff huh? I mean there is nothing wrong with it, there was a time where I was  _very_  into women."

"I do not count out any sex, darling, and women? That comes as a surprise to me, you seem too pure to have done anything with a woman."

"Looks can be decieving."

"Indeed they can." he smirked

"Tell me one thing before I begin work?" I asked

"Anything, darling."

"Did you really birth a horse?" It was something I always found interesting, Loki giving birth while in the form of a mare, it was weird and yet strangely fascinating.

"I did, Sleipnir, my son." he said with pride.

"That is interesting and for some reason I find it attractive as fuck that you did, we need to speak about this more but right now got to work. So you be a good boy and if you need me I'm sure you'll be able to find me." I walked off quickly. Alright now to get through work without checking on Loki every 5 seconds.

I lasted only 20 minutes before checking on him, he was still up there with his nose in a book, reading intently. I went to put books back on the shelf and this time I actually lasted an hour without checking on him.

"Kat, can you work the front desk for me while I head out for a bit, I'm just going across the campus." Mrs. Johnson, my boss, asked.

Yeah, sure I can." Mrs. Johnson was also the Dean's mother, which means I got a few special advantages since I was her favorite. Today was a slow day, so there weren't many people around, I turned the radio on low and took out a book I was reading and stood behind the counter.

"Hello." A female voice spoke, I looked up from my book to see a gorgeous woman, she had to be about 5'9, with green eyes and a long mane of black hair.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" I asked closing my book and moving it from in front of me.

"Actually," oh my gosh, she had an accent "I've been in here for a while and I had to gain the courage to come talk to you."

What, me, really?

"Talk to me about what?"

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I just had to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight." She was now leaning on the desk and took my hand, looking at me with her piercing green eyes that looked strangely familiar.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I said sliding my hand out of hers.

"Do you think he would mind sharing?"

"I do, actually."

"That's saddening, pet, think of all the things we could do together."

Wait a minute, hold up! Pet, did she just call me pet? No, couldn't be, well...how many times do I have to keep reminding myself he's a shapeshifter and I did read about Lady Loki, who did look a lot like this woman in front of me.

"Really, Loki are you really that bored?" I asked

He...or  _she_  smirked "Well, pet I wasn't expecting you to realize it was me so quickly."

"You slipped up and called me the name that only you do, plus I would have figured it out sooner if I wasn't so stunned by how beautiful you are."

"Am I not as appealing in my male form."

"You are but you have extra assets that are very distracting." I explained gesturing to her...his...her boobs.

"You like them, pet, would you like to touch them?" She grabbed my hand suddenly and laid it on her chest.

"I-I um-" I cleared my throat "stop causing mischief." I said removing my hand with a blush and she giggled.

Oh, that was cute, Loki giggling. It really turned me on, what other things could I do to make her giggle?

"I'm back, dear, thank you for watching the desk." Mrs. Johnson spoke coming toward us.

"Anytime, I'm just going to show her where her book is."

"Okay and after you can go ahead to get lunch."

I led Loki back to the Mythology section, trying not look at her in fear I would probably jump her. Who could blame me, she was hot! The things I was thinking about doing with her.

"Ah, pet, look at me." It was his voice this time and I turned around seeing him. God, why does he look so good as anything, he probably was a beautiful horse too! He picked me up and sat me on the table, opening my legs so he could be as close as possible.

"I can smell your arousal, darling, its intoxicating." He groaned into my neck kissing it lightly.

"Loki, no, not here." I gasped pushing him back and jumping off the table.

"Love, I do not have much patience." he said and I grabbed his hand, there was a little room up here where we kept certain books, we would have full privacy since no one went in there.

The place wasn't huge but we could fit comfortably, I hardly had closed the door before Loki had me pinned to the wall kissing my lips. His hand sliding down my body and going under my skirt, he rubbed me through my already soaked panties and I thrust my hips trying to get more friction. I wanted to feel his fingers reaching into me, wanted to feel them rubbing my clit. As I thought about it a tingle went through my spine and straight to my core.

"Mmm what's making you so wet?" He asked pausing his assault on my lips.

"Thinking about your fingers thrusting in and out of me, rubbing my clit, making me come so hard." I explain

"You are a naughty girl." He said voice deepening.

I heard a rip and my torn panties were thrown to the floor. He rubbed my thigh while nuzzling my neck, both of us breathing simultaneously, a sweet, calm moment before the storm. He kissed my neck and then slid a finger between my folds, he brought the finger to my clit and circled it making me moan. I wasn't going to last long.

"L-Loki" I stuttered out

He stuck his finger into my core and a breathless groan escaped, he thrust it in and out slowly and my body screamed for more. I moved my hips along with his movements and he added a second finger. The pleasure making my eyes tear up, oh, it felt so good.

I felt it, my end was coming, it started at my toes and fingertips, making its way through my body to my core and finally I exploded. My body shook and the tears spilled over, a satisfied moan escaping me.

"Loki, I-I love you." I said breathlessly stroking his hair, tingles still going through me. He pressed his lips to mine tenderly and then peppered kisses all over my face.

"As I love you, darling." he said

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up and fed." He said helping me regain my balance on my shaky legs and with a wave of his hand everything was the way it was before we started.

"Wait, did you mean what you said...about loving me?" I asked nervously.

Things between us had been moving so fast that it terrified me, I hadn't even known him that long and I was telling him I loved him.

"I did, do you believe in soul mates, love?"

"I never did until now."

"Well, I believe that you are mine, there is a reason you came upon me that night, it could have been anyone but it was you and I am over joyed that it was."

Could I actually trust what he said, I mean he is the God of lies as well as mischief.

"I always judged Thor for falling for a mortal and here I am doing the same." He added

I looked up at him, this was the first mention of anything about Thor. He had fallen for a human too? I always thought he and Sif were together like the books said but I guess that was wrong.

"It's frightening." I said

"Falling in love with me?"

"No, just falling in love period, I try not to but you've stolen my heart and I really don't know how to explain it."

"Then do not try, we know what we feel, that is all that is important." I nodded and reached up on my toes to kiss him.

"Tell me again, I want to hear it." his voice sounding desperate.

"I love you, Loki, more than anything in this universe." He hugged me to him tightly and I felt bad for him, did no one tell him they loved him constantly.

"Come on sweetheart, lets go introduce you to some Earth food."

The rest of the day was neutral, Loki tried pizza for the first time and surprisingly loved it. While I went back to work he read about the world's history and came to ask me about different things at times and when 6pm rolled by we were on our way back to my dorm to eat. I had picked up some Chinese food this time.

"So, Harry has visions of what Voldemort is doing?" Loki and I were watching  _Harry Potter and the order of the pheonix_

"Yeah, kind of but in order to really understand what's going on you need to watch the rest of the movie."

"How can I if you are so distracting?" he said looking up at me.

"What, I only changed my shirt." I exclaimed

He grabbed me quickly and laid back on the bed, I giggled as he kissed me and slid his hand under my shirt rubbing my bare back.

"Loki, let me pleasure you this time, all of this pleasuring me must have you so worked up." My hands slid from his shoulders, down his chest, he was shirtless and soon pantless, all that remained now were the boxer he had taken to wearing.

I rubbed him through them and he didn't complain, finally the fabric was removed and his hard erect cock stood proud in front of me. I'm sure I was blushing very hard, this was truly the first time I would be pleasuring a man.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" He asked

I responded by simply touching him, it was surprisingly hard and soft, the shaft hard just beneath the skin and the head soft. I experimentally ran my tongue up his shaft before taking his beautiful cock in my mouth and starting to suck. He groaned, which gave me a little more confidence. His fingers running through my hair, my movements started coming naturally. God, he was so thick and long, there was no way all of him would fit in my mouth.

My hands began roaming around and I realized that whatever couldn't fit in my mouth could be stroked by my hands. He obviously had no complaints, with the noises he was making. One of my hands roamed down to his balls, another unknown territory, when I touched them he groaned in pleasure and tightened his hold on my hair, thrusting up into my mouth. He only exited my mouth for a second so I could breath fully and then he was in my mouth once again.

"Oh, Gods, why are you so good at this?" He hissed

Was I?

He seemed to be getting harder and I wondered if he was about to come so I sucked harder and moved a bit faster and before I knew it he exploded, his cum filling my mouth, some of it making its way down my throat. I swallowed the rest of it as it came, some of it sliding down my chin. I wiped it off and and sucked it off my finger, honestly to me, it didn't have much of a taste. Maybe people were just overreacting when they said it did.

"Why are you so perfect?" Loki said huskily and pulled me up to him, smashing our lips together.

"I really doubt I am, that was my first time doing that." I said in between kisses.

"Mmm it was perfect." he expressed happily.

We took a shower together, again and I had to explain to Sara and Jen, over conference call, that I would talk to them the next day to explain who exactly "Tom" was. After everything was said and done Loki and I watched movies until we fell asleep. The last words I uttered before I drifted off were "Loki, I love you."

"I love you, too, my everything."I distinctly heard him say.

_Loki's POV_

"I love you, too, my everything." I said kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

Ah, my darling mortal, as beautiful as any Goddess in all the realms. I can only wish to never leave her side.

The wish would not be fulfilled now as a boom of thunder shook the ground, a flash of lightening along with it.

Shit. He found me.

I kissed Kat and silently made my way outside, making my Armour grace my body as I went. How did he know I was here, I left no trace of myself behind but then again Heimdall sees and hears all, does he not? Especially when I let my guard down.

"What do you want, Thor?" I asked coldly

He stepped out of the shadows of a building "Why are you here again, did you not already cause much grief to this planet?" his voice boomed

"As you can see, I have not touched any part of your precious world again, I do not wish to conquer it like I once did."

"And why not, brother?"

I clenched my teeth at his words "Must you question everything I do, just be satisfied with the fact that I am not causing trouble!"

"I will not be satisfied until you are back with me, in Asgard, where you belong."

"Why, so your father can lock me in a cell for the rest of my days?!"

"Loki, if you just confess your wrongs there will be forgiveness!"

"You believe anything he tells you!" I scoffed

"Brother, please-" he started coming closer

"I am not your brother!" I yelled "Leave, Thor, I am happy here!"

"You are happy here, a woman would not be the cause of this would it?" He asked

I said nothing and he laughed.

"It is, I never thought this would happen, my brother has fallen in love with the very type of person he tried to rule." he shook his head still laughing.

"I can not make you come back,  _brother,_  but please do not hesitate to call on me if you need, you say you are happy here and if you really love this woman then it would be best to keep out of trouble because you and I both know, Loki, that there are other threats looking for you."

I knew that, I knew it perfectly well but I still said nothing. Even as he left and told me he loved me, I still stayed quiet, I didn't need his love. I had all the love I needed in Kat, my everything, but was being here with her putting her in danger?

I would not doubt it, if any of my enemies found out I was here then that would be fatal for her. They would try to use her life against me.

Sometimes, I wished I wasn't myself. I needed to take a walk, a very long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another update, I'm on a roll!:)
> 
> Thank you all for all your wonderful comments!  
> Keep them coming, they inspire me to write more^-^
> 
> So, tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. I won't leave you

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find the bed empty. I sat up quickly, panicking when Loki was no where in sight.

"Loki?" I called his name looking in the bathroom.

Where could he have gone?! How long had he been gone?! I went to sleep with him right beside me! I hurried to throw some clothes on to look for him around campus and right when I walked out the door, Jen and Sara caught me.

"Hey, you promised us that you would tell."

"I am but right now I need to go find Tom." I said trying to get away quickly.

"No, come on Kat, he's a big boy, shit he's man, a very,  _very_  fine man. I'm sure that he'll find you if he needs."

"Uh...okay, fine just let me go back in here and brush my teeth. Can't have bad breath." I joked as I went back in the room. I was freaking out, would he come back or did he leave me for good? Oh, god, I hope he comes back. I brushed my teeth, like I said, and put on a better outfit. I also left a note in case he came here looking for me.

_Went out with Jen and Sara, not sure where but probably somewhere on campus._  
I missed you this morning, hope you're okay.  
I love you so, so much

I left the note on the bedside table and left out. Jen and Sara right on my heels asking me questions. I had never told so many lies in my life!

"How come you didn't tell us about him?!"

"Because I was trying to avoid all of this." I said referring to the 20 million questions.

"Well, sorry but when my best friend is dating a God, I want to know stuff!" Sara said

"I'm sorry, a what?!" My heart jumped, did she know who he was?!

"A God, he's fucking beautiful, looking like a greek God or some shit like that!" She laughed

"You know what, I think he's more like Judas, you know like in the bible, or he could be the devil because he's beautiful but he's a devil in disguise." Jen said with Sara laughing and agreeing.

Oh, they had no idea.

"Speak of the devil now, see, told you he would find you." Jen teased

"Hello, ladies" his voice said behind me but I refused to turn around. He had me all upset and worried which turned into me being pissed off at him for making me worry.

"Hi, Tom" they both said giggling and standing up from the patch of grass under a tree that we decided to occupy.

"See you later you two, Jen and I have some stuff...yeah stuff to do." They hurried off leaving him and I alone.

It was quiet until he broke the silence.

"Love-"

"Don't "Love" me mister, you had me worried!" I said

"I know, I am sorry darling, please forgive me." He got on his knees in front of me, coming down to me so he could look me in the eyes.

"I can't right now, I'm pissed off at you." I said trying not to look at him.

"Please look at me, love." he asked, voice breaking. My eyes went straight to him to see his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?!" I asked bringing him into my arms automatically, letting his head lay on my shoulder.

"I love you, I love you more than I have loved anything in my life but I do not know if I can protect you."

"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing his back.

"I have enemies, so many and if they find out that I am here they will come to kill me and you."

"So, what are you saying, Loki? Are you trying to tell me that you are leaving me?" I asked my heart breaking with the words.

"No, never, I am much to selfish to leave you, leaving you will also leave you without protection and I may only be one God but I will fight millions for you."

I sighed "Loki" was all I could say. He adjusted himself in my lap comfortably, I had a feeling he was embarrassed about crying in front of me since he wouldn't look directly at me after that. We stayed silent for a while, him lying back on me with his head against my chest and me leaning back on a tree, running my hands through his ginger locks. I felt that now was the best time as any to ask him questions, I knew it was wrong to take advantage of his vulnerable state but I wanted to know more.

"Loki," I hesitated "will you tell me about your childhood?" He stiffened at first but then relaxed.

He was quiet and I thought that meant he wouldn't say anything, I wasn't going to bug him. He startled me when he began talking.

"I do not remember much of when I was very little, I only have memories from when I grew older. I remember the horseback rides I went on through the forest, the pranks that I pulled with Thor.

"My mother taught me magic, it was something just between she and I, while Thor was out with Odin." he explained saying Odin's name with such anger.

"So, I see who your anger is towards but sweetheart you can't let that anger and hate consume you. In this case though you already have and you acted out, very harshly."

"What would you know about that?" He said coldly.

"A lot, Loki I acted out just like you, except I didn't try to take over a world." I joked trying to lighten the mood, didn't work.

"Look, I always thought that my mother and father favored my sister over me and I hated all of them for a long time for it. She was so good in everything she did, she went to a great college and she had got out going right into the career she wanted. I was jealous so I started being the opposite of her, I was in high school while she was in college, so I slacked in my work, hung out with the wrong type of people." Loki was listening intently at this point.

"I acted out, told my parents I hated them and then my last year of high school they died in a car crash, including my sister. I realized once they were gone, how childish I acted, when really I should have been telling them how much I loved them but too late for that then, huh?" I wiped my eyes

"So, that's my story, Its why I'm so quiet and careful all the time. See, I may not know everything about your situation but I know how you feel, sorta."

"Darling, I'm sorry." he kissed my forehead.

"You may have certain feelings about your family but I can tell you love them, especially your mother from the way you were talking. What exactly did they do to make you feel this way?"

"I don't want to scare you away."

"Loki, I doubt you will."

He sighed "May we go back to your room?"

* * *

"There are creatures called Frost Giants, that live in Jotunheimr, they have been against the Aesir for a very long time. Odin waged war against them and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms. The Asgardian warriors defeated the Frost Giants and seized the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters." He began.

I was listening carfully and so far I understood, which Loki noticed as he continued.

"When Odin was in Jotunheim he found a baby, abandoned, so he took it in hopes that one day he could join the Asgardians and Frost Giants in peace."

"It was abandoned, poor child." I interupted

"It was a  _runt_ , smaller than the others and it was  _unwanted_." He said, his anger evident.

"Oh, it was you." I gasped once I realized it.

"Yes, I wasn't told I was adopted, I found out when Thor, Sif and the worriors three and I went to Jotunheim. One of them touched me and instead of being harmed by their touch, my skin turned blue."

Blue? Okay, I get it, Frost Giants.

"They have horrible Red eyes and blue skin and it is dangerous if one touches you."

"But, you're not...you don't look like-"

"My true appearance is hidden with a spell." I looked at him, it was hard to imagine my green eyed Loki with red eyes and blue skin.

"Could you, maybe, show me? I mean I understand if you dont want to b-but-" I trailed off when his shirt came off.

"I love you and I understand if you don't want me after seeing this." He said and I sat speechless.

How could he think I wouldn't want him? He would still be my Loki, red eyes and all. I didn't take my eyes off him, not once, even as his eyes turned red and his skin turned blue and ridges appeared on his body. It was truly a sight to see, so different and beautiful.

"Well, blue was always my favorite color." I joked and he smiled a little.

I walked up to him, standing in front of him and looking into his eyes. "You're still my Loki, frost giant or not."

"I wish I could touch you right now but I do not know what would happen if I did."

I looked down at his hands that were by his side, what would happen? Before he could move I grabbed his hand "you're colder than you usually are."

He seemed to sigh with relief, grabbing me suddenly and placed his lips on mine. His lips were cold as well and when he slipped his tongue in my mouth the feeling was as if I had brushed my teeth, used listerine and then chewed speriment gum. Cold, fresh and clean.

He picked me up and layed me on the bed, I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"Loki, I'm going to have to change the sheets for the 10th time!" I giggled as he lifted my shirt.

"Isn't it all worth it though, pet?"

Oh it is, it totally is.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" I asked snuggling up to Loki after our activities.

"I had to take a walk and think."

"About?"

"Our relationship, where I would reside now that I will be staying here, I love your space, darling but you need somewhere you can go to get away from the stress of your schooling."

"You want to stay here, boring earth, after you've lived somewhere so beautiful?"

"It does not matter to me where I am, as long as you are with me."

"This is so strange, we've only been together for at least 3 days and I feel like we've known each other longer than that. So, I guess tomorrow we can look for an apartment, my room is already paid for this year but next year I am out of here."

"Do you have any family left?" he asked stroking my arm.

"I have a grandmother but she doesn't want me around her. She blames me for their deaths, I went to see her one day and she kicked me out, told me she never wanted me around."

"You're her only granddaughter and she just rejected you?"

"Yeah, I really needed someone to lean on then and I'm sure she needed the same but she didn't want anyone."

"So you were alone."

"Yeah but so was she."

"I'm here for you now, I won't leave you." he sighed

"Thank you."

"I love you." he kissed my head

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little to update, I'm staying in a hotel for a little and I've been so distracted but anyway here we are an update!:)
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, other than this update I went to see Captain America: The Winter Soldier today and it was amazing! My aunt now knows every actor that I'm in love with lol!
> 
> We were watching the movie and there was a part when The Winter Soldier and Captain America were fighting and she was like "You like him don't you?"(she was talking about Sebastian Stan/The Winter Soldier aka Bucky) and I was like "I Love him!" and I really do, I've loved Sebastian Stan for a very long time. So she was like "I knew it!" lmao!
> 
> Has anyone seen the movie yet?!


	5. Five

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." I said running my fingers through Loki's hair waking him up fully.

"Mmm, are we supposed to wake up so early?" He groaned

"It is part of the tradition, if we had kids we would be up so much earlier." I laughed lightly.

"Kids? I like the sound of that." He smirked and grabbed me, rolling so that I was now under him.

"Loki, no don't start this now!" I laughed and he kissed me stopping me from saying anything else.

"I'm sorry...I can't control my actions around...you." he said in between kisses

"Well, try because I want to give you my present." I tried to scoot myself away from him but he held me down.

"Can I give you mine first?" He asked those green eyes looking down at me.

"Of course!"

He got up from the bed and I moved to sit on the edge. He knelt down in front of me and held his hand out. There sat, in the palm of his hand, a beautiful ring, the band was silver and there small diamonds on both sides with a bigger diamond sitting in the middle. Actually, I don't even think they were diamonds, I mean they kind of looked like it.

"They're precious Asgardian stones." He said his long fingers holding it up. "I made this when I was younger wanting to give it to the woman I would marry, I have no doubt that that woman is you. I want to spend lifetimes with you, will you accept this?" He asked

I was speechless, this was huge! I mean, of course he had told me from the beginning that he wanted to marry me but now there's a ring and...a proposal? Is that what this was? I better answer him before he thinks I'm saying no!

"I-I do, of course." I stuttered out and he smiled sliding the ring on my finger.

"You have made me happier than I have been in so long." He said giving me full kisses.

I giggled as he started kissing my neck "Loki, I want to give you my gift too!"

"Right, of course, I'm sorry my love but I'm just so very happy!"

"I can tell, I love seeing you happy, now come on your gift is in the living room."

I hurried out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the living room. Loki and I were finally living together in an apartment. It took me a little while to get everything straight with the college and getting the apartment but it happened and we've been living together happily for at least a month.

"It's not as awesome as your gift but I think you'll like it." I told him right when he came in the room and turned the canvas over showing him my painting.

"This is absolutely beautiful, love." he said seemingly in awe, I hope it was awe.

I had painted Loki and his children, well the children I had known about because I'm sure he may have more than he let on.

"It took me forever to get everything just right I mostly went off the descriptions you gave me."

"It's perfection, love, thank you." He said kissing me

"Anytime, I also have another gift for you but you won't get that one until later on." I smiled as did he, I think he already knew what that gift would be but he didn't say anything as we made breakfast together.

Surprisingly, Loki was good at making breakfast food, y'know the whole eggs and bacon, but anything else he burned up or it tasted horrible. It was okay though, at least he was trying right?

"No visitors today, darling?" Loki asked and I laughed thinking of our Thanksgiving.

"No, not today, just us two because Sara, Jen and their boyfriends are spending the day with their families."

On Thanksgiving Loki turned Sara's boyfriend into a turkey.

_"Oh my God, what did you do?!" I whispered coming into our bedroom._

"I turned him into the very creature you eat on this day."

"Why?!"

"Because he is a disgusting human, do you know what he said he would do to you if he were me?! He said he would pound you into the bed so hard you wouldn't be able to walk correctly for a week!"

"That's the way some men talk to other men about women."

"It's fucking disgusting, do they not have any respect for their women!" He yelled and I jumped, Loki was scary as fuck when he was angry but it was oddly a turn on too.

He noticed me jump and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He reached out to me and I hurried into his arms wrapping mine around him.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me angry but I did not like the way he spoke of you, no one speaks such things of something that is mine."

"I understand your anger, Loki, it's okay."

A knock on the door interupted us "Hey are you two okay?" It was Sara

"Yeah, we're fine, coming out in a minute." I answered

"Have you seen Josh?" Her boyfriend

"Uh, yeah, last I saw him, he was going into the bathroom." I said looking at Loki.

He waved his hand and the turkey was gone.

"He won't remember anything will he?"

"No but I doubt he'll speak to me or any other about any woman in such a way again." He smirked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile.

My Loki always causing mischief.

"So what else is done on this day?" Loki asked as he put on his clothes, he had finally admitted to liking Midgardian clothing and they all fit him and looked so good on his body.

"A lot of things but I have some things planned for us today, if you don't mind."

"Of course not anything you want to do I will gladly do with you."

So, only 20 minutes later we were both bundled up walking down the snow covered Virginia street.

Loki was amazed with the snow, as this was the first time it had snowed so much, usually it was just a little flurries here or there but last night it came down pretty hard, it was truly a white Christmas.

"What do we need these for, darling?" He asked about the ice skates I had him hold for me.

"You'll see in about a minute." I told him leading him into the park, we walked down the path and around the end of it we got to the lake, except it was frozen.

"We're going to skate!" I said looking at the ice, trying to determine whether it was thick enough and safe.

"You'll catch me if I fall right or will I be the one catching you." I joked giggling.

"Pet, I am perfect at everything I do, surely sliding around on some ice is simple." He said making skates appear on his feet and stepping right out onto the ice.

"Oh my God!" I laughed hard as Loki fell, I skated out stopping at his side.

"Are you okay, Mr. I'm perfect at everything I do?" I said still laughing, he didn't say anything for a minute but then caught me off guard when he began laughing too.

"I'm fine, pet, that was most interesting."

"Yeah, you want to try again."

"I do."

We were out there for over and hour, Loki was having so much fun that I didn't want to stop him. He only stopped when he noticed I was shivering.

"Come on, lets go home and get warm and eat." I suggested and he agreed immediately.

* * *

"This is one of my favorite Christmas movies, this one and the second one." I explained as we watched  _Home Alone_ after we ate. We were just sitting around now cuddled up on the couch, Loki lying back while I was on top of him, my head on his chest while his fingers ran through my hair.

"How many children do you want?" He asked

"Well, I've always imagined myself with just one, I had this dream when I was younger to have twins."

"What happened to that dream?"

"I realized that I wouldn't be able to deal with two at the same time." I laughed "I babysat these two twin boys when I was young and it was horrible, one goes left the other goes right and you need to go after both.

"That's what husbands are for."

"I couldn't agree more." We laid there for the rest of the movie as the sun began going down and as it did I got more and more nervous.

"Are you ok, love?" Loki asked as I got up when the movie went off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just...I want to give you your other gift."

Oh, I was so nervous, this was it, I was going to give myself fully to Loki, let him take my virginity. I tried to earlier in the month but he could tell I really wasn't ready then but tonight...tonight was it.

"Come on." I said with a smile grabbing his hands, he got off the couch and followed me to the bedroom faithfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?"

"Oh yeah, I'm very sure, now, I'm your gift. Tell me what you want me to do." I pushed him down on the bed.

"Mmm you're such a bad girl, pet." He smirked

"Only for my King." I replied knowing how much he loved being called that.

"Your king is pleased to hear this." He chuckled "Now, strip for me pet." He commanded.

My hands automatically went to the buttons on my shirt, still trembling from nervousness slightly but I started to feel more confident with each button. The way Loki looked at me with such want helped too, to know that I was the only woman he had eyes on, who had his undivided attention. My pants came off next and were slid over to wear my shirt had been thrown.

"Stop" Loki commanded right when I was going to take of my bra.

I stopped, looking at him with confusion, what did he want me to do now? He stood up and came closer to me, circling me and standing behind me.

"On the bed, now." He whispered into my ear and kissed my shoulder.

I obeyed him and layed back on the bed, he came up to the side and stared at the length of my body, what he said next surprised me.

"Touch yourself."

I hesitated at first, I had never actually touched any part of my body while he was around, that was his job usually but if Loki wanted it...

I slid my fingers in my panties, sliding a finger between my folds and felt how wet I already was. I brought my finger to my clit and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

"Oh, good girl." Loki said as I continued with my masturbation session. I slid a finger in and moaned.

"Are you imagining your fingers are mine?"

"Yes." I said my eyes still lidded

"Good, you are a sight to see." He said but then snatched my hand from inside my panties and pinned me down, climbing over top of me. The sudden movement had my eyes snap open, I realized then that his clothers were gone and all that was covering him were some boxers.

He said nothing, only started kissing me, his hands sliding down my arms and to my bra where he expertly took it off releasing my breasts from their cages and threw the bra aside.

He only spent a limited amount of time worshipping my breasts before he went further down, taking my panties off.

He said nothing but his eyes spoke for him, he wanted me, bad. He came back up kissing my lips as he slid a finger in me and groaned.

"You are so wet, all for me?" He teased smirking

"Yes, all for you, no one else." I said breathlessly as he kept sliding his fingers in and out of me. His boxers disappeared and there stood his cock, just waiting to go somewhere.

"Love, I'm going to break your barrier now, things will be easier then." He said and I nodded slightly, agreeing.

His fingers went in further and I felt him, there, a little nudge later and I felt a painful sting as he tore it. I bit my lip when I felt it but the sensation went away quickly.

He brought his fingers out and I caught a little blood on them. He brought them to his mouth and sucked them, giving me a wink when he did. Oh, god that shouldn't be such a turn on but it was!

"Are you ready, darling?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Yes." I said and meant it fully.

He positioned himself and rubbed his cock between my lips before going to my entrance and pushing in slowly. I gasped at the new intrusion and I gripped his bicep as I felt him going deeper into me. I looked down to see that he wasn't even all the way in! Would all of his glorious length be able to fit inside me?!

He pulled out a little then pushed in deeper, I felt my body accomodating to his size and I knew he had got all of it in, I could feel the tip pushing against my cervix and it felt so good, him so deep inside me. He pulled out and pushed in again slowly and I felt every inch of him. Oh, it felt amazing to have him filling me to the brink. I wrapped my legs around him tight "faster!" I moaned out softly.

He kissed my lips as he sped his thrusts, the very base of his cock rubbing my clit in exactly the right way making me cry out.

"Loki, oh god!" I moaned and with a few more thrusts I reached my peak, crying out his name but Loki didn't stop his thrusts, he continued which brought me to another climax and another until finally he came as well with a deep growl. Spilling his seed deep in me, I felt it, all of it, my overly sensitized body could feel every action.

My breathing was shaky and my body trembled in pleasure, Loki laid his body on mine and I loved the pressure of him on me and still in me.

"Thank you, thank you so much for this beautiful gift." He said after he caught his breath.

"Thank you for accepting it." I responded sleepily

He kissed my forehead and took himself out of me. I gasped, first it felt weird to have him in me but now it felt weird without him there.

He re-positioned himself so he could cuddle me, bringing me as close to him as possible.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you more." He responded kissing my neck and burying his face there.

I fell asleep instantly after those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for being so wonderfully patient!


End file.
